This invention relates to a closure, and more particularly a closure for a gasoline tank or a radiator of an automobile.
Often, when a gasoline station attendant removes a gas cap or radiator cap from an automobile he neglects to replace it. The driver does not miss the cap until the next time he buys gasoline or has the water checked in the radiator. The closure of this invention solves this problem and includes means for attaching the cap to a convenient portion of the vehicle, when it is removed, and if not replaced after the gasoline tank or radiator is serviced, it will emit a visual signal to indicate this fact.